Low pressure electric discharges have been utilized for years to produce visible and ultraviolet emission. In most cases the plasmas have contained excited or ionized atomic species. The mercury-inert gas discharge, which emits primarily 254 nm radiation, is the classic example. The addition of molecules to discharges to enrich the visible spectrum is a well-studied art, as evidenced by metal halide lamps.
Because of the limitations of the emission spectra of mercury-inert gas discharge lamps and metal halide lamps, many efficient phosphors have limited applications because the peaks of their excitation spectra poorly match the output of the low pressure mercury discharge.
Therefore, the development of alternative intense ultraviolet sources offers new opportunities for use of both ne and established phosphors in lamps.